ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Before the Raid
Story Padmé: He did it. Eddy: He won! Tack: We won the War Game. (Then, Gwen steps onto the stage.) Gwen: I don’t think so. You won three matches, lost three matches, and tied on one. Technically, the final round is a draw. So, You lose. Charmcaster: What kind of nonsense is this? You kill Hex and end it like that?! John: Zs’Skayr was the captain, right? So we win, and get to face Phantom. Gwen: Actually, you never requested to fight Phantom at the end. So, you were never going to fight him anyway. John: We won, and a deal’s a deal. Gwen: And I have my orders. (Gwen snaps her fingers, and the Zombie Forever Knights start to move, raising blasters.) Sunder: John, we’ll handle them! Stop Gwen! John: Right. Sunder charges into the Knights, swinging his axe and tears through them. Tack runs in and joins him, firing his blaster, as Eddy activates his Toltech fists, punching his way through. Julie: Ship! Let’s help them! Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship forms around Julie, taking his battle armor form. Julie charges in, punching her way through the knights. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Way Big: Way Big! Animo: Is that form really necessary? Way Big raises his arms, and fires a cosmic ray at Gwen. Gwen goes full anodite, firing a mana blast that counters the attack. Gwen then extends her mana hair, covering Way Big’s right foot. Way Big starts to glow purple, when Way Big raises his left foot, and stomps onto the battlefield, shattering it and blowing Gwen away. Animo is hit by the shockwave, and is sent flying off the field. Gwen takes to the air, firing several mana blasts at once. Way Big takes the attack, when he swings his fist at Gwen. Gwen raises a mana barrier, but Way Big’s fist smashes through it, and pounds Gwen into the ground. The shockwave hits and sends several knights flying. Gwen was on the ground, reverted to human form and out cold. Darkstar then appears by her side, firing a dark energy blast at Way Big. He’s hit, and his energy is starting to be absorbed. Then, Darkstar is hit by a flying stone mace, stopping his attack. He sees Lucy helping Kevin stand, who has a stone coating. Way Big then fires a cosmic ray at Darkstar, hitting him hard and forcing him down. Way Big: You have a choice right now, Darkstar. Take all of your forces and retreat, or face my full wrath. Know that this form has an Ultimate form. Darkstar: Very well. We may have lost today, but our Lord Phantom will take our revenge on you. (Darkstar, Gwen, and all the Forever Knights teleport away. Way Big reverts.) John: Eddy! Deactivate Animo’s gear before he can escape! Eddy: Right! (Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise.) It is done! John: Good. (John makes his way over to Animo, who was just waking up. John grabs him by the collar, and lifts him up.) Alright, Animo. How do we stop Phantom? Animo: Ha! You can’t stop him. And now, goodbye. (He presses a button, expecting to teleport. However, nothing happens, and he starts to panic.) You really think that you can beat Phantom? His power is too great, and the force of his Warmatrix is greater than even your Omnitrix. John: Well, you are going to help us defeat him, and revert the humans that you zombified. Animo: And why would I do that? Padmé: Think about it, Animo. This can be your greatest achievement. Animo: This already is my greatest achievement. Padmé: Which would you rather be remembered as? The one who mutated the world, or the world-renowned scientist that saves humanity from Phantom’s curse? (Animo is about to answer, but stops to think about it.) Animo: You are quite good, M’lady. Very well, John Smith. I will help you. But not for you. For the lovely princess, and to avenge Hex. Despite everything, I considered him a friend, and I will help avenge him. Charmcaster: Thanks, Animo. John: Now. (Puts Animo down.) How does Phantom control the zombies? Animo: He has a mind control device, a necklace that he wears around his neck. John: He’s probably using it like an ÄRM. He really is stuck on the ideas of his home world. Animo, can you create an Evolution bomb, to revert the zombies to humans? I know it can be done. I reversed the polarity of a zombifier blaster, and was able to revert them before. Animo: Yes, but to create the force that you desire will take much time and effort. John: You have until tomorrow. We can’t risk Phantom attacking us again, so we’re going to go to him. Also, Eddy will help you. Eddy: You tell me what we need to do, I can make it easily. Animo: I believe that. John: Alright everyone. Head to the castle and rest up. We’ll need to be at full strength tomorrow. Padmé: What about me? What can I do? John: You’ve done enough already. Honestly, I’d like to get you home. Padmé: (Groans) Fine. But how will I get home? Sunder: I’ll take you. John: Really? You sure? Sunder: I am the one with the ship you gave me. What’s more, there is a huge reward for the one to return the Senator to safety. Padmé: You did smuggle me off of Naboo. Are you really going to take the money, Sir Sunder? Sunder: Yes. I’m fighting Phantom as a favor, and I’m losing money everyday I’m fighting him. I need money for afterwards. Padmé: (Irritated) Fine. Let’s go. End Scene That night, Animo and Eddy are working on the blueprints for the Evolution bombs. Lucy was eating with Kevin, who was still recovering from Phantom’s control. Tack was fast asleep. John, Julie and Ship are out on the roof, gazing at the sky. John: (Sighs) Listen, Julie. You know that you Julie: Zip it. I’m going with you guys tomorrow. John: But this is Phantom. You don’t know how dangerous he is. Julie: But I do. Don’t forget I was controlled by Phantom. I am well aware of his power. I’m surprised that Animo agreed to help us. Most of the Knights were willingly serve Phantom, but the rest of the Chess left with a conscious fears Phantom. I’m tired of you going off fighting dangerous foes like this, without being able to help. It’s my turn to help you. John: You do that everyday. And I don’t want you to get hurt. Julie: I’ll be fine. I have Ship. Ship: (Barking) Ship! Ship! (John smiles, petting Ship.) John: Fine. Just, be sure to stick with someone. Don’t fight anyone on your own. Julie: I will. (Kisses John.) Well, I’m going in. Goodnight. (Julie gets up, and heads inside. Ship follows her.) John: Goodnight. (John sighs, and looks towards the ground. He sees someone on the destroyed battlefield.) Wonder who that is. (John jumps off the roof, and focuses his mana. He creates a mana platform, which he lands on. He starts to create another one, but the one he was standing on disappears, and he falls.) Ah! Tur-bo! (John swings his arm, and a green vortex forms, catching him and lowering him to the ground.) John walks over to the battlefield, and sees Hope on her knees, her hands clasped and eyes closed. John: Hope, you okay? (Hope opens her eyes, and turns to see John.) Hope: Yeah. I’m just saying my final goodbyes to Uncle. John, why did you turn to my Uncle for help? You had your Plumbers, and others who could help you. John: I had accidentally teleported myself to right in front of the Door to Anywhere. I remembered that Hex owed me, and there was no one else on Earth that could help me at the time. He probably wasn’t affected. I didn’t expect for Phantom to expand into Ledgerdomain. (Sees Hope was starting to get upset.) Hey, Hex was a good man. I was honored to fight alongside him. Thank you, for your and your uncle’s help. (Hope was crying, and hugs John.) Hope: Of course. John: Hope, how were you brought back to life? (Hope pushes away.) Not just you, but all the others as well. Hope: I don’t know. We were all revived at the same time. Though I do know that Phantom chose those who had a close tie to you in one form or another. Then, Argit’s ship lands nearby, and Sunder comes off. John: Mission accomplished? Sunder: Yep. Made myself enough money to retire. I also found some people interested in helping. (Off the ship comes three guys in a yellow uniform. The first one was a grey muscular alien with a white cape. The second was a female Tetramand with a yellow helmet. The third is a floating octopus with a helmet on the top of the suit, keeping his brain head inside.) John: And who are you? Grey Alien: (In dramatic voice) We are the Galactic Enforcers! I am Ultimos. (Points to the Tetramand.) This is Tini. (Points to the Octopus) And this is Synaptak. As according to the Galactic Code of Conduct, we ask you permission to assist in the battle against the villain Phantom. John: Why do you want to join the fight? Ultimos: Phantom has broken over 30 rules of the Galactic Code of Conduct, and it is our job to bring him to justice. John: Uh, I’m not sure. If you are to join us, then you’d have to work with us as a team. Sunder: John, we both know that we need their help. And they’re doing it for free. John: (Sighs) Fine, fine. But I am in charge, understood? Synaptak: And why would you be in charge of an Enforcer operation, monkey? John: Monkey?! (The two stare off, when Tini separates them.) Tini: Arguing won’t settle anything. Ultimos: Agreed. We accept your terms, John Smith. John: Great. We leave in the morning. Characters *John Smith *Charmcaster *Lucy Mann *Sunder *Eddy *Tack *Padmé Amidala *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Kevin Levin *Dr. Animo *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos **Tini **Synaptak Villains New Chess Pieces *Gwen Tennyson *Darkstar *Forever Knights Aliens *Way Big Trivia *Team Heroes is refused to fight Phantom. *John using Way Big to defeat Gwen is similar to the canon episode Absolute Power Part 1. *John learns that Charmcaster doesn't know how she was revived. *Sunder brings the Galactic Enforcers to assist their fight against Phantom. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc